Forgotten Romance
by LoveStoryNut
Summary: Lily Evans and Severus Snape broke their friendship, along with their romance, long ago in school years. But what happens when he realizes what the most  important thing in his life is? Rated M just in case. A lot of thanks to my bestie who helped edit!
1. Prologue

June 14th, 1985

"Sev! Oh please don't let them get to you, they're just joking!"

"Yeah, well… It doesn't matter. I'm gone."

Lilly Evans was chasing Severus Snape out of the castle and into the rain, trying to convince him to come back inside to the Gryffindor Party of the Year. Each Gryffindor was allowed to invite one person, from whatever house they may be from. It was supposed to be a wonderful, joyous occasion to unite houses for school spirit. But this time, it wasn't—at least, not for Severus. James Potter and Sirius Black played a prank onto Severus that ruined his nice tuxedo he worked months to buy. As soon as he went though door right behind his Lily, a bucket suspended in mid-air dumped neon orange paint all over him. He stumbled out of the Common Room, dripping paint, with Lily chasing him and a bunch of laughs tickling his ears.

"But, Sev…"

"No!" He rounded on her, turning sharply around in the newly made mud, his dress shoes getting ruined, along with his pants. "These kinds of things ALWAYS happen to me when they're around! I'm freaking tired of it, Lily!"

Lily paused, bathed in the light spilling from Hogwarts' front doors onto her back. She could barely make out Severus because of the darkness of the night. Also, the tears falling down her face wasn't helping much either. "But… I like you being there, Sev!"

He chuckled, the laugh sounding very dark and unlike a friend. "Yeah, okay. Why are you friends with them then? Do you 'like them being there' too Lily?"

Her back started shaking, tears now turning into sobs, watching her best friend change in front of her eyes. "Yes… I me-ean no! I mean… Oh god..." She fell on the mud and stones, smearing mud on her beautiful lilac gown.

He laughed, a new person forming, and screamed, "Guess what Lily, I don't care! If that upsets you, big freaking deal! Life isn't fair! Learn it Lily, before you get your precious, tiny, little heart shattered by Potter!" With that, he stormed off into the night. While Lily was sobbing her eyes out, staff and students watching her, feeling just as sad for her as she was right now.


	2. Chapter 1

May 3rd, 1994

Lily Potter was doing dishes the Muggle way at her kitchen sink, watching her husband play with their son out in the yard. She was finally married, to the one and only, James Potter. Her son, Harry, was three months from turning five. She was already planning the birthday party, down to each balloon. She and her family lived in the English countryside, in a two-story cottage. It was secluded in the rolling hills, surrounded by protective magic. Nothing could ever intrude in her beautiful paradise.

She had a soft smile on her face, and thought about how perfect her life was.

James Potter was holding Harry up in the air, spinning him around in circles and chuckling. Harry was giggling, holding onto his father with all his might. James was married to his dream girl, had his dream house, his dream baby boy, and his dream life. He couldn't imagine life any better. He had a hell of a time winning his dream woman over though, Lily Evans. She was always fixated on Snivellus Snape, that coward… He didn't deserve to be in the same room as her. Whenever she walked into the room, you would know, without even seeing her. She had the magical power to turn the atmosphere of any room into absolute peace and serenity. He had no idea how she accomplished that mighty feat. But he sure was glad she was his. He grinned, and thought about their honeymoon night. It was on the rolling beaches in Cancun, she had on that delicious bikini… He drifted off into a daydream; Harry still stuck in his arms.

Lily paused, watching her husband freeze, and her son pause, and fall limp on his chest. She hurriedly put down the dishes and dashed out of the kitchen, into the living room, out of the front door, and onto the lawn. She yelled, "James! Wake up!"

James had a particularly delicious thought about Lily, and awoke with a startle at her voice. Like a dream, she was running towards him, worry in her eyes. He held tight onto a now crying Harry, staring at his wife.

Lily, finally realizing what happened, snapped her fingers to wake James out of his trance, and picked up her son. She then proceeded to tell him forcefully, "Don't think about those types of things when you're holding our son!"

Harry then gave a perfectly timed squeal of childhood laughter.

James chuckled, then held on his wife's shoulder and said, "Hey now, he's a male, he will think of these things eventually."

Lily rolled her eyes, gave her husband a good, playful slap on the cheek and walked into the cottage with their giggling child.

James smiled, watching her walk into the cottage to make sure she was safe, and then walked down their driveway to get the mail from the mailbox. The creepy part of walking to the mailbox was the surrounding forests. The pine trees blocked out a lot of light, and the space near them was dark. Various shapes formed in the shade, although they could just be tricks of the light. James walked down the driveway and ended up at the mailbox. After a quick glance around, he reached inside and pulled out some catalogs for Lily. He smiled, and started to walk back up the driveway. All of a sudden, he heard a branch snap. He spun around on the tarmac, and stared at the noise. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he spun back around, and continued on his trip up the driveway.

Nothing could interrupt his paradise.

Nothing.


End file.
